The Courage to Speak
by katigox
Summary: A Hotaru and ChibiUsa fanfic. Slight tearjerker.


Title: The Courage to Speak

Author: Katigox

Date: 24. Jan. 2007

Summary: This is the first fanfiction I am ever posting so please be mild (at least civil) in any con-

structive critisism you might have. Anyways, this is a Sailor Moon fanfic featuring Hotaru and Chibi-

Usa. Yes, it's one of those but the ending isn't what you would expect. I dedicate this first one to my

best friend and my soulsister, Marielle.

Rating: PG-13; at best . . .

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi created the show. Not me. She's rich, and I am still poor - I am not

making money off of this! -'

- - - -

Dear Diary,

This is it. Yes, this is - oh God what am I doing? I mean I can't just walk up to her and be

like, 'Guess what? I'm in love with you.' Damn it all - Damn it all . . . No, I can do this and I will!

What if Michiru was right? What if she feels the same way? What is she's loved me all this time,

but simply was to scared to tell me? If that's the case then she is about to make the worst mistake

in her life! . . . But what if she doesn't? What if she has no idea? But, how could you not have any

idea? I mean, when somebody is desperatly in love with you - there's signs, right? What am I going

to do? In three days she will be married and I refuse to speak up after the fact, I won't break up a

marriage. Great, so I HAVE to tell her or else . . . maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. Yeah, there's always

tomorrow - right?

- Hotaru

- - - -

In two days Chibi-Usa would be married to Elios, he was the love of her life, her own "prince."

She couldn't have been happier, if only her maid-of-honor would join in on the celebration a little bit. In

fact, Chibi-Usa realised, she really hadn't been smiling at all lately. Tonight would be the rehearsal

dinner, and asking Minako for help, they went shopping to pick out some gifts for the wedding party.

"Minako-chan - I think there's something wrong with Hotaru."

Looking up from the gossip magazine, Minako asked, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to be joining in on the festivities. Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't you just ask her?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. 'Maybe I should,' she thought quietly as she continued to pick out gifts.

- - - -

Hotaru sat beneath a willow tree on a high hill that gave her a perfect view of the Crystal Palace.

It was shining extra brillant today; in preparation for the celebration tommorow. All she could do is try to

smile and bite her tongue until the wedding is over. She even thought about making up a lie to head back

her own home, so could prevent herself from saying, or worse, doing something she was going to regret.

"Hi Hotaru."

_Too late . . . _

She turned slowly, as if to save all her breath, so she could manage to keep her mouth shut as

long as it took. She looked up and blushed at Chibi-Usa's beautiful face that already was bedecked with

make-up that she was planning on wearing tomorrow. Hotaru sighed, letting out all the air she had tried to

keep in, defeating the purpose all together.

"Hi - "

That's all she could manage to muster. So many thoughts were racing in her head that she didn't

even hear Chibi-Usa speak again until she repeated herself.

"Hotaru what's going on?"

Snapping out of it, she realised that Chibi-Usa had made herself comfortable next to her and was

actually in the process of laying her pink haired head on her shoulder; her bare shoulder. Skin on skin

contact that made her cheeks blush red hot.

Hotaru quickly moved out from under her and stood up so hastily that Chibi-Usa landed on the

grassy spot that Hotaru had just sat on.

"Hotaru! What is wrong with you?! You are acting really strange."

Hotaru turned away from her, and almost slamming her hand against her mouth, made the decision

that she cannot, under any circumstances, say or do, anything.

Then she felt her.

Pressed up against her, from behind, reaching her delicate arms around until they firmly grasped

around her ribcage.

_Why is she making this so hard!_

"Hotaru-chan - we're best friends. Please, please tell me what's going on? Did I do something?"

Hotaru reached up and held onto her warm fingers. She could smell the subtle hint of Chibi-Usa's

perfume now. Soon, she wasn't going to be able to stop herelf, she has to get her off of her . . . but the more

she tried, the harder it became to let go.

"Hotaru-chan, please!"

Hotaru closed her eyes and felt a tear glide down her cheek, she hadn't even realised that her eyes

had welled up with them; but she once she did, she let them flow freely. She managed to turn around but

held onto Chibi-Usa's arms. Chibi-Usa looked up at her concerned but tried to put that aside to listen to her

best friend.

"Chibi-Usa - "

Hotaru looked her face. Through the tear filled eyes she could see how much her crying was upsetting

her. To do this to her, a day before her wedding - she felt like a piece of shit.

"Chibi-Usa - I . . . I'm just so happy for you, I don't even know how to express it."

Chibi-Usa looked a little confused but after several minutes of her confirming she was okay, Chibi-Usa

decided to believe it. After a quick pep talk, she left to finish last minute details; but not before giving Hotaru

her wedding party present.

Hotaru returned to the grassy spot she had sat at before and then slowly opened the small box.

Inside lay a small locket that helf pictures of the both of them in younger days. Hotaru gently turned

it over and looked on the back to read the inscription:

_You are like the sister I have never had _

Hotaru sat there for a moment and let the words pierce every part of her heart. And then she let all the

tears inside of her go.

- - - -

On the wedding day Chibi-Usa looked behind her and waved to everybody as she climbed in the coach to

leave for Elysion. She smiled at everyone until she saw Hotaru, who was genuinly smiling for her. The coach door

closed behind her and Elios; and the crowd was so loud that the outside noise quickly overshadowed any romantic

words that Elios was trying to tell her.

Looking out the window, Chibi-Usa looked back at Hotaru as the coach began to drive off.

Hotaru kept on smiling. Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, then opened them, revealing several tears.

Hotaru stopped smiling and read the mouthed words Chibi-Usa had spoken to her:

_I love you _

The End


End file.
